A Taste of Heaven
by Enigmatic Mirage
Summary: Oneshot. Set just before [Dark Erogenous] begins. Iason and Riki celebrate their third anniversary. Edited 9.1.06


_Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own _Ai no Kusabi.

* * *

Warnings: Slight Character OOC, bad language.

* * *

Riki inhaled the fumes of his cigarette before crushing the butt against the granite balcony guard and tossing it into the streets below. Exhaling the smoke, he stared out into the city moodily. Although it had been three years, it still amazed him how quiet the city was, even at night. In Eos, order and tranquility was a part of the culture. Nothing less would do for the Elite. 

He vaguely heard the front door sliding open but didn't bother to turn around. Instead, Riki continued to gaze out into the night sky until quiet footfalls landed on the balcony to approach him. Despite his seeming inattention, he knew exactly where the other man was, completely aware of his presence.

Iason spoke first, his voice calm, assured, quiet. "You seem in a very pensive mood tonight."

Riki merely grunted, figuring that was enough of an answer. It should be since the Blondie knew exactly what today was.

Apparently he did since Iason said nothing more about it. Stepping closer until his chest touched Riki, he asked instead, "So what did you do today?"

Knowing better than to shrug again – Iason usually preferred a verbal response which he had learned the hard way – Riki absently reached into his shirt pocket for the cigarette box. "Absolutely f-ing nothing. Just like I always do."

"You could go mingle with the other Pets in the complex," Iason reminded him gently.

It had always irritated Riki that Iason would give such inane answers when the Blondie knew perfectly well why he would never voluntarily spend time with the other Pets. Some of the most exclusive Pets for the elite of the Elites made their homes in Apatia – and invariably were snobbier because of it. Riki would prefer to have his body slowly lowered into burning acid than make nice with those prissy jerks. "No company is better than bad company," the younger man said shortly, standing up from his seat on the balcony's edge. He gave up looking for another cigarette, unable to find the pack on him. Was he out already? Iason silently stepped aside and allowed him to stalk back into the posh apartment.

As Riki half expected, there was a box sitting on the coffee table. He glanced back at Iason, who had followed him through the balcony door, and raised his eyebrows in question.

Iason nodded, sky blue eyes gazing at him intently. "It's for you. Go ahead, open it."

Reluctantly, Riki approached the innocuous white box and bent down to pull off the cover. He was hoping it wasn't a chain or an upgraded Pet ring or something equally devious. One never knew with Iason Mink.

So he was pleasantly surprised when the lid came off to reveal two rows of neatly stacked containers with a familiar logo emblazed on each individual pack. He looked up at Iason who was watching him with his usual inscrutable expression. "Cigarettes?"

The Blondie nodded. "Your favorite. I figured since you were running out, it would be an appropriate anniversary gift."

Just a year ago, he would have flinched at the reminder of what day today was. But this time, Riki merely nodded. He plucked one pack out of its nest and flipped it open, deeply inhaling the musky scent of the tobacco product. The aroma, so fresh and familiar, relaxed him.

It was gestures like this that Iason did which confused Riki to no end. Iason seemed to know his Pet's habits, likes, and dislikes well – a little too well, in all honesty. It was amazing the Blondie knew he was almost out of cigarettes. Hell, Riki was lucky if he remembered that he was running low and had to go out for more. Why did Iason pay so much attention to such minute details?

"Do you like it?" Iason asked, suddenly much closer. Riki blinked and realized his master had approached him while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah. Thanks," he said gruffly, looking down at the box in his hand.

Iason smiled slightly. "Enough for a kiss?"

Hesitating for a moment, Riki finally tilted his head up and Iason leaned down to kiss him immediately. The familiar press of his master's warm lips sent a shiver of awareness down the mongrel's back, coaxing a small moan from him. Iason hated it when he tried to stifle the noise, preferring to hear that his Pet was enjoying himself.

Except that Riki was trying hard to hide his feelings. He hated that he felt so much pleasure under Iason's hands. But every time he fought against it, he lost and it made him feel even worse about himself.

The Blondie reluctantly broke the kiss, inordinately pleased that Riki had willingly offered the gesture despite his initial hesitation. He had to fight for every caress and every sign of enjoyment. Normally, Iason enjoyed the challenge but it was also nice to see that his Pet could reciprocate affection without force. "I thought we might have dinner in the restaurant tonight," he said huskily. Actually, he had planned on a quiet meal for two, as usual, but he was curious to see how much he could push this new and oddly submissive Riki before his natural stubbornness resurfaced.

Riki hesitated yet again, glancing down at the box before lifting his head to meet Iason's expectant gaze. "Yeah, all right."

It was only years of training that kept Iason's expression neutral at his Pet's surprise response. It was no surprise that Riki hated being in the public eye; his status as a mongrel kept him the key topic of any conversation whenever he was around. What had happened that made Riki so accommodating tonight? Was it because of their anniversary? But Riki had never acted like this before; in fact, during the previous anniversaries, he had become even more sullen and difficult. "Go ahead and change, then. I'll make the necessary arrangements in the meantime."

Riki nodded and headed off into the bedroom. Without a word, Daryl appeared and followed the Pet through the door before it shut behind the Furniture.

Still bemused at Riki's odd behavior, Iason reached for the phone and dialed down to the apartment complex's restaurant. Speaking to the maitre'd briefly, he arranged for a private table to be readied in ten minutes. It would not give the restaurant a lot of time to prepare for their arrival but they were used to such demands from the Elite.

Hanging up the phone, Iason poured himself a glass of wine and wandered to the wall-sized window, staring out into the city. He had done this often, contemplating his relationship with Riki as if the answers lay within the skyscrapers and glittering lights. "Three years," he murmured to himself, swirling the wine in the glass with a small motion of his wrists. It seemed like only yesterday when they had first met face to face; a memory he would never forget. Even if Jupiter ordered Raoul wipe Iason's mind as his friend constantly reminded him might happen should he displease the AI, Iason knew the picture of a defiant, proud Riki facing him down would stay imprinted in his heart forever.

The bedroom door swished open and the Blondie turned to face Riki. He faltered slightly, seeing Daryl had chosen to dress the Pet in a completely different style tonight. Riki wore form-fitting leather pants that curved to every contour of his legs and butt. His shirt was a blinding, starched white with sheer, see-through long sleeves. It hung open in the front with only the last three holes buttoned, lending tantalizing glimpses of Riki's muscular torso. The contrast between the dark and light color seemed more pronounced on Riki than on other people, especially with his dark hair and eyes.

For a brief moment, Iason was tempted to forgo dinner and instead ravish his Pet for the next five days. Luckily, sanity and common sense returned. He couldn't afford to let his feelings run amok even more than they already were.

Daryl appeared by his side and offered a medium sized velvet box to him. Iason glanced at it and set his wine glass down before opening it. Nestled inside was a leather collar with a metal hoop dangling from it. He began to reach for it automatically before pausing and looking at the blinding vision that was Riki. He finally dropped his hand to his side and waved it away. "We won't need that for tonight."

Both Daryl and Riki stared at him in surprise. But where his Furniture would have finally acquiesced once he got over his shock, his Pet spoke up. "Iason! What the hell are you talking about? We're going out in public, aren't we?"

Iason adjusted his right glove idly with studied nonchalance. "We are."

"I know you haven't forgotten the rule that all Pets are to be collared when out in public with their Master," Riki said dryly. "So put the damn thing on me already and let's go. I'm starving."

Daryl wavered between the men, wondering if he should stay or go. He, too, was a bit shocked that Iason would go so far as to flout that rule but keeping his mouth shut had never steered him wrong. So he stepped back and hovered in the background, a skill he had honed to perfection, waiting for the conclusion of the argument.

Iason was staring at Riki, cobalt orbs showing a glimmer of wry amusement. "Are you saying you _want_ to be collared?"

"You know I'm not," Riki said stiffly. "But I also don't want to be hassled by every Blondie that we see, either. They'll stop us and say something stupid about the lack of a collar for sure and all I want is a quiet dinner."

It seemed like a reasonable explanation, even the usual disdain for the Elite. Still, Riki's behavior tonight was extremely baffling. Every other time in the past, he had fought tooth and nail to keep the collar off of him.

Nevertheless, Iason nodded to Daryl who stepped up next to his master again. The Blondie lifted the collar from its nest and walked over to his Pet's side. Meeting his dark gaze that was curiously shuttered, Iason clasped the leather around Riki's slender neck, clicking the ends together. The mechanism in the collar automatically constricted slightly before settling against the hollow of the mongrel's throat. The metal hoop, which normally would be linked to a leash if the Master so desired, was moved to the back of the neck so it wouldn't be visible.

Instinctively, Riki swallowed against the slightly uncomfortable pressure of the collar but it stayed stubbornly snug. With an inward sigh, he reminded himself to take small bites at dinner lest he choke from the constraint. "Can we go now?" he asked plaintively.

Iason smiled. "Of course." He turned towards the door, took a step, and paused. "By the way," he said, glancing over his shoulder, "you look wonderful, Riki."

The mongrel smirked to himself as he followed after the Blondie. He had seen the slight widening of Iason's eyes when he saw him in this outfit; after three years together, Riki could distinguish at least some emotions from the Elite's usual carefully controlled expression. He knew the other man wanted him.

It ashamed Riki that he sometimes wanted to dominate over the older, taller, and more powerful man, but he did. It should have repulsed him, warned him that his feelings towards his captor were slowly changing, but the heady rush of adrenaline Riki experienced when he found that control was even better than his cigarettes or stout. He secretly relished it, nearly giddy every time he exercised any kind of authority over Iason. Tonight was one of those nights and Riki intended to use it to his full advantage.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair and though the conversation was somewhat stilted, Iason managed to enjoy himself. As he had requested, the maitre'd had set a table against the large window, in a corner. A folding screen had been set up to discourage prying eyes and to offer a false sense of privacy. Still, Riki dryly observed that by midnight tonight, all of Eos would be abuzz that Iason Mink had the audacity to take his mongrel Pet out for dinner at an exclusive restaurant and the nerve not to eat in the open, to provide fodder for more gossip. 

Amused at Riki's rather accurate perception, Iason said mildly, "Your disdain for the Elite is quite appalling. What you just said about them would have condemned you to a slow death in the lower levels of the Tower."

Riki snorted, unconcerned for his safety. "You Blondies need the occasional reminder that you're mortal, too. You might be smarter, bigger, and better looking, but you're still human."

Iason chuckled quietly. "With you around, Riki, I doubt I will ever forget."

His Pet seemed pleased by that prospect because he immediately launched into a story about how one time he and the rest of the Bison gang members went up against a dozen Midas citizens for possession of a mere dirty movie. As Riki described the brawl – no doubt he exaggerated his fighting skills somewhat – Iason merely listened with slight surprise that he was being so open. Normally, Riki wouldn't comment on his former gang members, even when questioned about them. This unusual side of him caused a stir of alarm in Iason but he pushed it aside, determined to enjoy his new charming Pet while it lasted. Who knew how long it would last?

Riki, while talking, caught a glimpse of a shadow in the Blondie's eye that vanished in the blink of an eye. He smiled to himself as he continued the story. His master was getting even more disconcerted from his completely different attitude. Good.

After dinner, Iason suggested a walk in the city. Eager to stretch his legs from being cooped up in the apartment all day, Riki agreed and followed the Blondie out. Despite the physical aspect of their relationship, they were not in the habit of touching one another except during sex. But now they walked together side by side, as if they were equals.

Their talks grew aimless and random. Riki offered his sardonic view on things that were wrong with the city, which were surprisingly insightful. Iason made a mental note on a few of his suggestions, deciding that an outsider would have a better idea of what could be improved in Tanagura.

They stopped by several stores and merely browsed. Or rather, Riki browsed, exclaiming in unabashed tones at the quality of the merchandise or the high price. Several store owners shot the mongrel a dirty look but Iason was rather amused by his Pet's vocal opinions. Riki moved onto the next store, selling hover bikes.

Iason watched him examine one of them like a professional, opening a compartment here or moving the handles, admiring Riki's lean, muscled body ripple as he moved. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Riki glanced at him briefly. "It's a pretty cool bike," he said, slipping onto the seat and leaning forward as if pretending to ride it. "A little pricy, but it's the newest model out and I heard it's worth it."

Iason approached the vehicle thoughtfully, placing a hand on top of Riki's that was curled around the handlebar. "Would you like it as a gift?" Iason asked softly. He didn't bother glancing at the price; he could well afford to buy half the city if he was so inclined.

Surprised, the mongrel looked at him. "What? Nooo, I don't need it. Where would I go with it?"

Smiling slightly, Iason nodded to the eager store manager hovering near by. "Send the bill to Iason Mink and have it delivered to Apatia," he instructed him.

Riki stared at him in astonishment. "Iason!" he protested as the Blondie nonchalantly turned to stroll out of the store. He hurried after him, ignoring the elated manager slapping a high-five with one of his employees.

When the Pet finally caught up to his long strides, Iason merely lifted a hand to stay his objections. "It is only money, Riki. There is no one else I'd rather spend it on." He had to suppress a smile as Riki opened his mouth to protest but realize he had no response to that. "Come, I'll show you where I bought your cigarettes."

They stepped into the tobacco shop, Iason serenely ignoring the gawking employee who had never seen a Blondie come in twice on the same day -- never mind ever before. As Riki drifted away to browse on the other side, Iason examined the products with mild interest, still finding the sheer amount of different types of cigarettes rather baffling. In the end, didn't they all taste the same?

At the end of the counter was a display case dedicated exclusively to lighters. Iason studied the selection carefully before looking up into the eyes of the employee. "That one," he said, pointing to a plain silver design. Once handed the lighter, he flicked it on and was pleased to see a steady flame leap instantly into existence. "I'll take it. You may include it in the bill with my earlier purchase."

Turning away, Iason found Riki standing in front of him, exasperated. "I can't leave you alone for a minute! Come on, let's go back home before you end up buying a store or something."

"You need a lighter for your cigarettes, do you not?" the Blondie said calmly. He took Riki's hand, turned it palm up, and pressed the lighter in it. "Remember me every time you use it," he said quietly.

Startled by the words as much as the intensity of Iason's tone as he spoke, Riki lifted his gaze until he was staring into cool, sky blue eyes. "I will," he said at last, surprising the other man.

Throughout the entire evening, an undercurrent of awareness thrummed around them. Now, their attraction towards one another was suddenly heightened and it seemed quite imperative that they reach home immediately. Impatient throughout the ride back to Apatia, in one accord they stumbled into the apartment and began to kiss anxiously once the door was closed. Blindly, Iason led Riki to the bedroom, shedding clothes on their way there. He was delighted to see Riki not holding back but responding without restraint.

Hands re-explored and caressed, tongues stroked and teased, and bodies grinded against one another. Iason tore off the offending Pet collar and stroked the sensitive skin there, causing Riki to throw his head back, moaning at the sensation. Excited at this new side of his Pet, Iason set out to hear the different kind of noises Riki would make in the throes of passion. He could not let this opportunity of the mongrel surrendering himself so completely go to waste.

* * *

Iason woke up slowly, blindly reaching for Riki automatically. But all his hand encountered was a cooling sheet. More awake now, he sat up and glanced around before realizing the bedroom door was open. Swinging his legs onto the floor, the Blondie tucked a sheet around his waist and padded after his Pet. 

Riki was, of course, sitting on the balcony edge, smoking. He had slipped on the leather pants from the night before but didn't bother zipping them up. He was staring at the heavy streaks of red and pink shadowing the distant horizon, waiting for the sun to rise.

Iason stopped a few feet away from him, longing to touch him, even only on the shoulder. But from the tension radiating from the Pet, he knew any attempt at reaching for him would be rebuffed. So Iason only said quietly, "Riki?"

He hadn't realized how much it hurt to see the mongrel stiffen at his voice. But after yesterday night, Iason realized just how much he was tired of fighting him. He loved Riki, wanted to give everything to him, but his Pet still clung on stubbornly to his past and former gang. Iason couldn't imagine why Riki would still long for his harsh, unforgiving existence in Ceres when he could have such a comfortable future in Eos. How could he get Riki to abandon that part of his life and surrender himself completely? There was only so much patience Iason had, even for his Pet.

"I want to be alone right now," Riki said coolly, his voice betraying no sign of the earlier warmth he exhibited not hours ago.

_No. You cannot give me a taste of heaven, only to snatch it away from me again_. Iason observed his Pet for a long moment. Intellectually, he recognized that Riki had given him an anniversary gift in his own way by opening up a little more. For that one night, Riki forgot the dynamics of their relationship and acted as though they were merely two people sharing their lives with one another. But now that the night was over, the mongrel, in order to keep hold of his pride, had reverted back to the untouchable, unreachable Riki.

But Iason Mink had never allowed anything to stand in the way of his goal. He wanted Riki, all of him: his body, his mind, his heart, his soul, his emotions, his thoughts. Nothing less would do. And Iason would have him, no matter what it took. Even if it meant giving Riki up so he could bid his final farewell to everything and everyone in his past. After that, Iason would never let him go, no matter how much it hurt the mongrel. He, a Blondie, needed Riki to survive. If there was no Riki, there was no Iason.

Having made his decision, Iason began to put his plan together. Because Riki was a non-citizen, normal Pet restrictions didn't necessarily apply to him. He could take off the Pet ring, give him a year's worth of freedom then reclaim him for good. It would be a difficult year alone, but Iason had his work and friends to help him through. And, in the end, the reward of having Riki completely to himself would be worth it.

So Iason murmured quietly, "As you wish," and turned to retreat back to the apartment. The soft shuffling of sheets faded away as the Blondie returned inside.

Riki waited until it was quiet again, surprised by his master's quiet acceptance. It was unusual but then again, Iason was also quite perceptive. Perhaps he realized Riki needed some time alone to sort his feelings out.

He blew out smoke from his cigarette. Crushing the butt against the balcony rail, Riki tossed it over, watching it disappear from sight as it sailed to the ground. Last night's camaraderie with Iason had disturbed him greatly. He could no longer pretend his feelings for the Blondie was merely hatred. He had grown used to him, even _liked_ spending time with him.

Had they met in a different time, perhaps things could have been different. Perhaps they could have met and become friends and live happily with one another. But Riki didn't have the luxury in dealing with what-ifs. Life was too short to allow regrets and he couldn't afford to keep looking back.

Closing his eyes, Riki tilted his face up towards the brightening sky flooded crimson. _Iason, why did you have to save me that day? Why did you offer me such a sweet taste of heaven? Now I can never be happy with anything less._

In his left hand, Riki clutched the lighter to his heart.

* * *

Riki didn't dare look back, already knowing that Iason was watching him as he trudged away. The bike the Blondie had bought him was in the garage, waiting to take him far away from Eos and back to Ceres and to his former life. He was free, the Pet ring removed. Yet Riki felt unusually somber. A vise was squeezing his heart until the ache spread all over his chest in mind-numbing pain. He wasn't sure if the pain was from being released or having to face his friends with the shame that he had been a Pet. 

It couldn't be because he wouldn't be with Iason.

As Riki slowly left behind the last three years of his life, the Blondie's words rang in his head over and over again.

_"You no longer have a pet ring to bind you. I will give you a year of freedom. I'll be waiting for that moment. The moment that you will truly become mine..."_

* * *

Edited: 9/1/06 


End file.
